


When The Moon Stops Revolving The Earth

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Beragam [17]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Bit confusing, I Just Can't Contain My Own Feeling, M/M, Metaphors, Pengandaian, Poetry, Prose Poem, Sorry Not Sorry, surrealism?, unexplained plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: Semua ini hanyalah tentang bulan dan bumi dan pertarungan tak kasat mata di antaranya. {#Octoberabble [Day 17 - Battle]}





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : I do not own Panic! At The Disco and its members. I probably babysit Brendon, but I shouldn't say that, should I?
> 
> {#Octoberabble [Day 17 - Battle]}

 

Bahkan untuk saling menyapa di koridor sekolah pun, mereka enggan melakukannya. Seakan kenangan dan memori yang dulu mereka bagi bersama tak lagi memiliki arti. Sejarah histroris yang membangun hubungan mereka dulu, tak lagi memiliki makna. Tidak ada lagi kata ‘kita’ bagi mereka. Pun, tidak ada lagi kata ‘aku dan kamu’.

Dua orang yang dulu pernah sangat dekat. Sepuluh tingkat lebih dekat dari saudara. Sejengkal dari sepasang kekasih. Entah apa yang membuat keduanya terpisah jarak tak kasat mata. Entah material apa yang digunakan untuk membuat dinding pemisah di antara mereka.

Ada yang terjadi namun tak akan bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

 

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Tidak ada yang _mau_ peduli lagi.

 

Bulan hanya lelah berevolusi pada bumi.

Bulan kehilangan arah. Merasakan gravitasi yang selama ini menjaganya, perlahan memudar.

Dan bumi enggan memintanya kembali, meski di permukaannya, laut telah berhenti bergejolak. Tak pernah ada ombak yang sehening ini.

Menakutkan.

 

Di lorong dimana loker-loker berjajar rapi, dua insan berdiri bersebelahan. Terpisah pintu loker yang membuka, keduanya berdiri diam.

Tigapuluh detik yang mencekam.

Dan keduanya memutuskan.

Ryan Ross menutup pelan lokernya.

Brendon Urie terpaku.

 

Penantian sia-sia yang akan selalu berulang dari waktu dan waktu.

Tentang secarik kata maaf dan penyesalan yang menggantung di bibir yang tak mampu melawan ego dan harga diri.

Tentang sepucuk rasa rindu yang tertahan oleh rasa benci.

Ryan dan Brendon tahu.

Semua ini hanyalah tentang bulan dan bumi dan pertarungan tak kasat mata di antaranya.

Soal meminta maaf dan memaafkan yang tak akan mencapai akhirnya.

_two people who were once very close can_

_without blame_

_or grand betrayal_

_become strangers._

_perhaps this is the saddest thing in the world._

— Warsan Shire

 

 

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> cant say anymore.


End file.
